Diary of a slave
by Cute Devil Rica
Summary: Kagome is the bet in a card game and she loses and becomes a sex slave whose purpose is to please men and this is her diary. Bondage ,Dp ,Betting , Master/Slave,Sex Games, Spanking, whore Kagome having sex with a bunch of guys
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little sex story about kagome and a few other persons from the manga/anime. I have never written a sex-scene before but this whole story is one so hope you like it. **

**Remember, this is a HARD CORE story! Bondage, dp, illegal betting, slaves, masters and those things. So if you don't like those things plz DON'T READ!**

My name is Kagome Higurashi... I was the bet in a card game played by my friends. When they lost the game, I became the human property of these two men in accordance with the anti-rules... in short, I became a slave.

I was brought to a room in a shady-looking hotel, dressed up in a black bondage gear, tied up so that I couldn't move and put on a bed. With my wrists tied behind my back and my legs kept in place by a spreader bar, I couldn't move at all and thus it was impossible for me to try to escape. The men kept looking over my body with lecherous expressions on their faces, as if they were evaluating me. But that gave me time to take a look at them. One of the men was tall, his hair was black and tied up in a low ponytail and his eyes was purple. The other man was a little taller then the other, his hair was white and hung low on his back and he had yellow eyes but the strangest thing was that he had two dog ears instead of human ears.

"this ass and pussy should be all nice and tight, don't you think? Let's hurry up and try'em out... hehehe" said the black haired man as he lifted me up, then got into the bed himself and put me on top of his body.

"hehe, she's both compact and light, we sure got a nice thing here. Get ready, for starting now, this guy'll go in and out of you a lot!" as he said that, the enormous cock between his legs twitched. I was immensely scared of that big cock that was much thicker then my own arms.

"well, the I'll go for her ass." saying that, he proceeded to force his cock inside of my ass. "Nguuuh!"

I tried to scream in pain, but because of the ballgag, the scream hardly even left my mouth. Even as I tried to resist, the man used his hands to push my body down on his cock until all of it was inside my body. "i got it all in! Guuh! It's tight! a tight ass is the best, really!" I could only keep screaming as the cock mercilessly forced it's way in and out of me.

"I won't let you have all the fun,so I suppose i'll go for the pussy." said the white haired man as he loomed over me, then plunged himself into my pussy. "uuh! This is great! It feels fantastic! She's tight like a vise!"

the two big and heard cocks kept going in and out of my body. Thought I tried to plead with them to stop in what ways I could, they ignored me and just kept going at it. They kept using my body like it was some toy.

"okay, time to shoot a load inside of you!" the black haired man said as both there cocks suddenly got even bigger and seconds after that, started to shoot a white liquid inside of my body. Before I knew it, a hot feeling deep inside of my stomach assaulted me in waves, going all the way to my head.

"whoa! This girl! She came despite it being her first time!" the white haired man said.

"Looks like she might be a natural sex slave. Well, since she'll be fucking lots of men from now on, she'll have plenty of opportunity to fine-tune that talent of hers, kehehe..." the black haired one continued.

Those words reached me through my rapidly fading consciousness before my body convulsed and I lost consciousness altogether. When I come to I had been brought to a narrow room made of concrete and strapped on a strange machine. My master, a silver haired tall man with golden eyes and strange purple marks on his face, told me that my ass and pussy would be trained here so that I could better serve the customers. Unless my ass and pussy were broken in here, putting me to work at the place he had in mind for me was out of the question, as this was a minimum requirement to work at that place. My master flicked the switch on the machine, two things started to thrust out of it, going for my ass and pussy. Seconds later, the two big cock-shaped vibrators went inside of my pussy. Next, my master flicked another switch and with a buzzing sound, the vibrators come alive. The vibrators vibrated violently, pushing deeply in and out of my ass and pussy at an intense pace.

"well, how do you like the vibrations? It might be rather uncomfortable for you right now, but before you know it, your holes will have gotten used to it and it'll feel great" my master said and after that he told me that he'd leave me like this for three days and then he left the room.

_Three days later_

"Looks like your ass and pussy have been broken in nicely. They're practically gushing." my master said.

During those three days, in order to escape the pain caused by the vibrators, I had forced my body to take pleasure in being fucked by the vibrators. And before I knew it, it had started to actually feel great to be fucked in my ass and pussy.

"from tomorrow and on, you'll be working at a brothel as a slave-prostitute. There you'll be using that fine-tuned pussy and ass of yours to please the customers" so my master said, but I was too lost in the pleasure to actually pay any attention to what he was saying.

Since that day, i've been putting my body to work at the brothel as my master ordered me to. Todays work is starting with sucking off a customer. The customer had light brown hair and green eyes and his cock was so big that it couldn't completely fit it inside of my small mouth, and so my mouth was stuffed full of cock.

"uuuh! Good, keep it up Kagome, suck on it some more!" he said ans as the cock grew bigger inside of my mouth, I did my best to vacuum-fellatio him. Finally, I felt the cock in my moth twitch and tremble, a sure sign that he was about to come.

"uh! Here I come, kagome! swallow it all!" and so the customer came, shooting a load of cock-milk into my mouth. Of course, even though I did my best, I couldn't swallow all of it. At first, this kind of thing was disgusting work for me, but eventually I came to acquire a taste for it, loving every moment I swallowed every precious drop of cum.

After sucking him off, it was time for me to please the customer by fucking him. It seems like this customer really liked my pussy, since he always requests me whenever he comes here. The cook went straight for the exposed spot in my bondage gear where my pussy was, sinking into it.

"kagome hopes that sir will enjoy her pussy today as well." saying that, I began to lower my body on the cock.

"this is great! Your pussy is the best after all, kagome!" the customer, who'd been holding back, started to thrust his cock up my pussy. Likewise I moved my hips down to met his thrusts, joining our organs. Soon, our breathing synchronized as we both heightened the pace, seeking to increase the friction.

"wonderful! Here I come! Let's come together, kagome!"

"y-yes, sir! I'm! I'm cumming! Kagome is cumming! Please, watch me! My pussy is cumming now!"

we shouted this loudly as we both came at the same time and I felt him shoot his cum into my womb.

_2 weeks later_

one day I was brought to a special room with a boxing ring in it and I understood that my work today would be different from what I been doing the past 2 weeks. So, there I was, standing in the ring dressed up in a black microkini and equipped with red boxing gloves. In the center of the ring, a man with long black hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes was hanging , his balls and cock hanging unprotected and exposed in front of me, like a boxing ball. I was told that this particular customer had requested me for the purpose of punching his balls. I was baffled about this, but punched his balls lightly with my gloved hands a few times.

"ugh... that won't do, kagome. I want you to hit me harder then that"

I was even more baffled that he wanted me to punch the places where it hurt the most, but I did as the customer told me, punching the balls even harder then before. As I punched the balls, they swung back and forth in the air, like a boxing sandbag.

"guuuuh! it huuuuuurts! this pain feels so gooood! more, kagome! More! Torment my balls even more!" even though he was clearly in pain, the voice of the customer clearly indicated that he was enjoying it, with that, my doubts evaporated and I punched his balls again and again, in any ways I could, making his balls swing back and forth in the air.

As I punched his balls, they turned into a deep-red color. It must have hurt terrible, but at the same time, his cock was rock-hard and twitching, a sure sign that he was feeling good as well. I knew that now, the customer must be close to orgasm. I decided to try and push him over the edge by putting all my power into a single, hard last blow.

"agaaaah! it feels so gooood! i'm cuuuuuuming!"

as the customer screamed this, he convulsed and came, shooting his white stuff all over my body. Once he had let his whole load out, a satisfied look passed over his features and then he promptly fainted.

_The next day_

on my masters order, I am to participate n a pussy-riding duel. This is a kind of masturbating duel, where both duelists struggle to be the first one to reach 100 orgasms. It's also a kind of betting race. And in this particular race, i'm the bet. If I win, my master will have won a very large amount of money and I will regain my freedom and be allowed to return home. However, if I lose, my master will lose possession of me and i'll end up in the 'underground slave ranch'. I've heard that once you arrive there, you won't leave it for the rest of your life.

The thought of losing scared me, but I feel that this may be my last chance to obtain freedom, so I didn't object when I was told to participate. I was brought to a room filled with spectators, their numbers being somewhere in the double digits. The spotlights in the room focused on a stage, upon which two things shaped much like chamber pots for kids but with a a vibrator on had been placed. I and my opponent went onto the stage and sat down on those strange machines. My opponent in this duel turned out to be a brown haired girl named Sango, who had ended up here after a losing a betting duel. Apparently, Sango herself had requested quite urgently to be but forth as a bet in a duel like this, saying it was her last and only wish.

"well then, ladies and gentlemen, the pussy-riding duel with Kagome Higurashi vs Sango Taijiya will now commence! Duel start!" as the host announced the start of the duel a roar rose from the crowd of spectators, echoing through the room. At once, both of us reached out and grabbed the throttle handles that would get the vibrators moving. And thus, we both started to masturbate, moving our hips up and down.

"cumming! Cumming! kagome is cummmmmming!"

two hours have now passed since the start of the duel. So far, i've had 62 orgasms while Sango has had 68, so right now she's in the lead. If it goes on like this, i'll lose the duel and up in the underground slave ranch.

With a cry amplified by the latest orgasm that was hitting me, I used the throttle grip to increase the speed even more, making the vibrator slam into me with the force of a whip's blow.

"aaaahaah! Aaaaaaaaahuuh! Uuuh! Feels so good! I'm cummmmming!" Sango screamed and she surely also knew that she'd never be able to get out of this place if she were to lose so she also increased her pace. While making a weird face, she threw herself into trying to increase her orgasm-count as if her life depended on it. Soon both Sango and my own orgasm-count was tied at 90, turning it into a dead heat race. At this time, both of us are on the verge of fainting, lost in a sea of pleasure originating from our orgasming pussies.

" it's! It's no good! My pussy is at it's limit!" I screamed as I had reached orgasm 99 and I simply couldn't reach another orgasm no matter how hard I tried and thus, I couldn't raise my orgasm-count any further. That's when I began to pee, signaling that I was retiring from the match. Catching the sight of me like that, Sango lost no time in bringing herself to her 100th orgasm, passing the goal line.

Feeling numb, I distantly heard the host declare Sango the winner. Having lost the pussy-riding duel, I was now doomed to end up in the underground slave ranch. I probably would not get another shoot at freedom...

Having lost the pussy-riding duel, I was brought to the underground slave ranch, a facility 1000 meters below ground level. I was told that the girls who are brought to this facility are stripped of their humanity and no longer treated like humans. I was brought into a room inside of the facility and in the center of the room, surrounded by cold concrete walls on all sides, was something that seemed to be a box-shaped machine. In the center of the box was a single hole and a bald man with purple marks on his face was standing in front of it was thrusting his cock vigorously into said hole.

"uuuh! Uhguuuuh!"

what sounded like a girl's voice seemed to be coming from inside of the box. However, the man just kept thrusting his cock into the box, paying no heed to the pained voice that could be heard coming from it. Finally with a load grunt, the man came. As soon as he'd finished, he turned and left nonchalantly. I had started to suspect what was inside the box, but I was in denial and wouldn't acknowledge the obvious answer.

"you've realized what's inside of the box haven't you? Kagome"

plagued by uneasiness, I watched as my guide opened the box, saying that he'd show me the inside of it. When the box was opened, revealing what was inside of it, my mouth went dry. Inside of the box was a pale-skinned, black haired little girl whose legs and arms had been put into a restraining device. She had been outfitted with an eye mask, a ballgag and even a butt plug had been inserted into her ass. All this rendered her completely unable to move. I was told that the girl's name was Rin and that she had ended up here after losing a pussy-riding duel, just like me.

I realized that this meant that all girls that ends up here are put into similar restraining devices and not treated not like humans, but as things. In short, all of us were forced into becoming sex-machines, whose only purpose was to please the cocks of men. I don't know why, but as I stared at the girls who'd received this cruel treatment and imagined the same being done to me, I felt hot arousal rising up from within my body, mingling with my fear.

_1 month later_

since the day I was brought here i've been put to use as a sex-machine that pleases men's cocks and makes them come. Today I am to be but to use as a blow job-machine. As sually, both my arms and feet are placed into the restraining device, robbing me of my freedom of movement and an o-ring open mouth-gag is placed into my mouth. Thus my mouth is forced open and made easily accessible to cock. Unable to contain myself, I let my tongue out of my mouth, as if demanding cock.

"don't be in such a rush, we've still got the finishing touch left. Okay, with this, the setup is complete."

with that, my body was encased into a round metal box except for my head, which poked out of the box. With this, I had now been made into an extractive device, a fellatio-machine.

"today you'll get to drink lots of cum. But that's okay with you since cum is your favorite food, right?"

yeah, that's true, somewhere along the way, since cum became my favorite food. Ever since I was brought here, I haven't been feed much else besides cum. At first, living on a diet consisting of only cum was unbearable, but as time passed and I was feed cum countless times over, my body grew quite addicted to it. These days, I gorge myself on cum so much that my body appears to have acquired a permanent odor of cum.

"well then, i'll give you today's first semen-treat!" the man who had set me up like this quickly thrust his cock inside of my mouth and started to use me. The man moved violently, thrusted his cock into my mouth as it was a pussy. Time after time I felt the pain of his cock-head hitting the back of my throat, but I was supposed to please him, I focused on liking and rubbing his cock with my tongue.

"guuh! Very good! Here I come! Suck harder on it!"

doing as I was told, I proceeded to vacuum-fellatio him, putting every effort I could muster into it. And so, with a last hard thrust the man finally came, shooting his seed down my throat and into my stomach and as soon as I felt the hot cum going down my throat and into my stomach, I came. So as to not lose a single drop of cum I kept sucking as hard as I could. As soon as he'd finished cumming, the man turned and left the room with a satisfied look on his face. After that, I was left encased like that and used as a blow job-machine for the next two weeks and got to drink lots of cock-milk during that time.

_Two weeks later_

Right now, i'm inside of a narrow 3x3 room and a man with black long hair and red eyes is hitting my ass. I was dressed in a black bondage gear that exposed my ass, I was leaning forward with my ass thrust out towards the man, my arms and legs restrained by the restraining device. This room is for guests who has a taste for spanking, so right now i'm being used as some sort of arcade spanking machine. Again and again, the man kept hitting my small ass with the red spanking paddle without mercy. The sound of the paddle hitting flesh kept resounding through the narrow room.

The man has now been hitting my ass for three hours straight, causing it to glow crimson, even so, I was allowed no rest as the man kept hitting my ass continuously without any sign of him getting tired. My ass was now as red as the spanking paddle. I'm really not being treated as a human being. No surprise there though. After all, I've already been stripped of my human rights and become just a 'thing'. I've become nothing but a toy whose purpose is to please men. The customer is becoming aroused and his cock is growing erect, it looks like the customer will select the option to have anal sex. The thick cock forced itself into my used ass all the way up to it's root.

The customer caressed my crimson-glowing ass with an absent-minded look on his face, then he started to thrust in and out of my ass. Then,he suddenly started to spank my ass hard with his hand while thrusting his cock into my ass at the same time. I could hear his breathing grow labored and felt his cock start to twitch inside of my ass. The customer kept spanking my ass and thrusting his hips as if in a trance.

"Wuoooooh!" here I gooooo!" he screamed as he came and at the same time he brought down the spanking paddle on my ass in the hardest blow he'd swung so far today. I felt the pain from the blow, but it changed into sweet pleasure which sent me over the edge in an orgasm. This caused my body to tighten, especially my sphincter, which clamped down hard on the cock fucking my ass and I felt the cock shoot a huge second load of cum into my , the man kept spanking me and fucking my ass for six hours straight before he was satisfied...

_3 month later_

Right now, i'm going to be tattooed and is therefore tightly restrained. It seems like i've caught the fancy of a customer from abroad, who has paid a large sum of cash to obtain me. And according to that customer's request, i'm to be tattooed in certain ways. The tattooer, a man with black long hair in a braid and blue eyes and he had a cross-chaped scar on his forehead, used his tool on certain places on my body – my back and my buttocks... and even my anus. Although it hurt, restrained as I was, I had little choice but to endure it.

Finally, the tattooer let me know that he was done by slapping my ass. On my back there was wings, on my anus there was now a tattoo in the shape of a rose, and on my right buttocks the number 69 had been tattooed.

"All slaves that we sell here are given a identification number. We call these slaves who get a number the 'pussy numbers. So from today and on your name is no longer kagome. Your name is pussy number 69."

Great, now not just my humanity had been taken away from me, but my own name as well.

"Okay, now for the product testing!" saying that, the man inserted his cock into my ass. My anus opened like the rose tattooed on it and swallowed the cock.

"the anus-tattoo seems to be perfect. And this tightness is great. The client will surely be pleased."

the man used his cock to evaluate my ass and ascertain that everything was in order. And as soon as his check-up was finished, he increased his speed with the intent of reaching orgasm.

"Guoooh! Here I come, number 69!"

with a loud roar, the man shoot his load into my ass. It was a huge load of cum and some of it started to leak out of my ass, staining the black rose with white.

"Pheew... that was great, number 69. You'll be shipped out tomorrow. Until then, you just stay here and rest." saying that, the man left, after ensuring that I was tightly restrained. And thus I spent my last day at the underground slave ranch...

And so, the fateful day arrived. The preparations for getting me shipped out abroad started. First I was but on my back in a case made of duralumin that had been custom-made for me. The package cushioning mold fit my body perfectly. Next I was outfitted with a o-ring open mouth gag and then a hollow butt plug was inserted into my ass, after which I was restrained inside of the case so that I couldn't move at all, and lastly a plate bearing my pussy number was placed into the box.

"Alright, now it's time to give you the food provisions you'll get by on during this one-week long journey."

a hose was inserted into my ass through the hollow butt plug and a large amount of cum was then pumped into my ass. The amount of cum being pumped into me was so much that it started to hurt. I raised my voice, hoping it would get the man pumped the cum into me to stop, but he paid no heed and kept going at it. He just mentioned something about since it'd be a whole week, my stomach would be filled with cum until it looked like I was pregnant to ensure that it would be enough to sustain me. So great was the pressure that it felt like my stomach would burst and caused beads of sweat to appear all over my body.

"okay, with this we're finished." Finally, the man stopped pumping cum into me and inserted one end of a new tube into the hollow butt plug in my ass and the other end into my mouth. Thus I would be feed the cum inside of my ass through the tube during this one-week long journey as I was shipped abroad.

"well then number 69, this is goodbye. But no worries, you'll soon have a new master who takes care of you."

saying that, the man gave me a gentle pat on the head. And next, his hans grabbed the lid... the lid came down and was locked in a place, enclosing me in the duralumin-case. The case would not be opened until one week from now on. I could only slurp cum while the case was brought on a boat to be shipped to it's destination. And during this one week... while sleeping in the case, I kept dreaming of the day when I would be used by my new master...

**Did you like it? Well did you? Do you want more stories like this? Plz leave a comment for me so i'll know. And if your waiting for the next chapter of 'Dancing in the rain' I will upload it as soon as I can and if you haven't read it plz do =)**

_**Rica-chan out**_


	2. NO CHAPTER! IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hi, me here. Sorry no chappy here**

**I know some people will hate me for posting this ( I know because I would) but you give me no choice.**

**I will not write more of THIS story! I have gotten messages after massage after massage AFTER MASSAGE to continue this but I won't! This is a ONE-SHOT! **

**I might write similar stories in the future, but i've none planed right now. **

**But if someone want to adopt and continue this, please send me a PM to tell me where i can find it and please give me some credit.**


End file.
